Forum:2019-12-06 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- I don't see the problem here. Either it just cooks the fish for Krosp, or we get to see a fascinating reanimated fish monster. Win-win! Quantheory (talk) 05:34, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Or Agatha accidentally gets transmogrified into a Mermaid. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 20:21, December 6, 2019 (UTC) : One fish, two fish. Dead fish? Renew fish. —Undomelin ✉ 17:43, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Don't want Krosp to stick his hand in the beam though. That might be bad. heteromeles Could be a great "What's Agatha yelling at Krosp?" contest. "I've told you, you have to clean it first! Otherwise the scales fly everywhere!" Doug Relyea (talk) 06:07, December 6, 2019 (UTC) : Or "Krosp, this is not how we make Cajun Blackened Catfish!" Doug Relyea (talk) 08:33, December 6, 2019 (UTC) : "If I've told you once I've told you a million times—don't use my mother's china. The arsenic leaves an aftertaste." Argadi (talk) 11:53, December 6, 2019 (UTC) : "Hey, don't touch that fish, it's necessary for scaling the beam properly!" —Undomelin ✉ 17:46, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Maybe this only looks like a silly digression, and actually that's Troggy on the table about to be autopsied. Bkharvey (talk) 10:24, December 6, 2019 (UTC) FISHIEYS!!Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:48, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Collectors, don't overlook the Studio News below the comic. —Undomelin ✉ 17:43, December 6, 2019 (UTC) I'm suspecting (I hope I'm wrong) that the Foglio's are having a cash flow problem. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:14, December 7, 2019 (UTC) : I had the same thought when I read the Studio News. I hope we're wrong, too. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:17, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :: How high do you think this auction will go?? Having had cash flow problems myself, I can testify that even $1000 doesn't go very far, not with two hungry kids one of whom (iirc) is soon going to need college tuition. Bkharvey (talk) 04:37, December 7, 2019 (UTC) ::: Money problems don't have to be major to be serious. Sometimes a little can help. ::: Mr Micawber's famous, and oft-quoted, recipe for happiness: "Annual income twenty pounds, annual expenditure nineteen pounds nineteen shillings and six pence, result happiness. Annual income twenty pounds, annual expenditure twenty pounds ought and six, result misery." Argadi (talk) 13:47, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :Latest Girl Genius Facebook post confirms money issues. Kaja is selling off rare Majic cards and art because "I need the money". That does explain the very overdue print Volume 19 from their last Kickstarter. Hope things get better. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:51, December 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Is there a way to send a one-time donation? I'm in their Patreon, but can't find a way to do that. Preferably not via Facebook, where I don't have an account. Thanks. Bkharvey (talk) 02:53, December 9, 2019 (UTC) ::: Did you ever get an answer to this question? 9thGeneral (talk) 14:38, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Looks like a reference to the "Woman yelling at a cat"-meme. Malakit (talk) 12:23, December 7, 2019 (UTC) : : Doug Relyea (talk) 05:12, December 8, 2019 (UTC)